Uhhh is that a Trex or am I seeing things?
by NMBC-Sally
Summary: Isabelle Cruz was not too excited to be on the same ship as her bosses son. Of course, when the ship goes mysteriously off course that becomes the least of her problems. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hello this is my first Jurassic Park fanfic. I kind of had a dream about it out of nowhere and thus this story was born. This is more like a prologue chapter kind of thing and I dont know exactly when the dinosaurs are gonna be inroduced but lemme know what ya'll think so far.

* * *

Tired, exotic brown eyes looked out into the ocean, her black as night colored hair irritatingly whipping across her face from the force of the winds.

"Ahhh, cheer up Bell, it's a glorious day and we are on an all expense paid cruise from our company," a cheerful voice said from beside her.

Isabelle Cruz turned to the excited redhead next to her, her best friend of 21 years Marcus LaFonte , his green eyes laughing at the pretty scowl on her face.

"Mark, there is nothing glorious about this day-" she paused for a moment at the incredulous look on his face before admitting, "Ok yeah it's a gorgeous day, but how am I suppose to enjoy myself with that-that-"

"That what Bella? And who are you talking about?"

Bell and Mark swiftly turned at the sound of the voice, the scowl once again on her stunning face and a glare directed at the owner of the voice.

Donovan Swift, son of Fredrick Swift who happened to be her boss, stood before her with that same annoying smirk on his face. His bronze arms were crossed over a shirtless and absolutely beautifully carved torso (which Bell refused to look at), and his blue eyes, much like the ocean behind her, seemed to be laughing at her.

_Oh what a waste of good looks, _Bell thought to herself.

"I'm speaking of no one, _sir"_ Bell muttered through clenched teeth, trying not to jump up and rip the irritating smirk off his face.

Donovan just scoffed and raked his eyes over her, taking in the caramel skin and perfectly curvaceous and proportioned body facing him, before walking away.

"Oh geez the sexual tension between you two is outstanding," Mark piped up next to her.

Bell turned her glare towards him and slapped him across the back of his head.

"There is no sexual tension between us, that man is so aggravating! He thinks he owns the world and he can anyone he wants," Bell growled at him.

"Well, he pretty much does, doesn't he? His father is the richest man on the planet, he is heir to all the glory, he's also hot as hell-"

He stopped when Bell pushed him into the pool, having enough of his ranting (however true the facts may be). When he surfaced he stared at her in disbelief and she shifted feeling suddenly self conscious in her mostly modest two piece swim suit.

"Sorry love, you know I've got a nasty temper" she stated before taking off, Mark chasing after her to exact revenge.

Meanwhile, ocean blue eyes stared at the laughing pair, or more specifically, Isabelle, from across the deck.


	2. AUTHOR's NOTEYeah I know, wth?

Hello! Thank you so much for those of you who have put this story on your alerts. I am so mad that I only got about one chapter in on this story, but I pretty much had the lap top which contained about the first 10 chapters of this story taken over by mom and I barely see her enough and could not get it to a flash drive because I honestly kept forgetting. I just could not find it in me to rewrite 10 chapters.

On the bright side, I am only putting this story on hiatus, not completely abandoning it because I hope to find some inspiration to continue on with it, since I remember where this story is supposed to go and it's to a very interesting place! Yes, it took me forever to give up and finally admit to its hiatus status but look on the bright side, my writing is a lot more mature than when I first started writing it so when I get around to working on it, it will be so much better. I actually cringed when I reread the first chapter.

I _will _be an active writer on this site though! If you have any interest in the Twilight series at all, I plan on posting up a story. I am pretty far along so the updates will be consistent for the next several months (at least until April) and I have a Harry Potter fic up on a different site which is going a lot slower since I am referencing the books a lot more even though I've read them so many times, but it's been a while since I've reread them (at least 2 years since I've reread the first four).

The story doesn't completely follow the series after _New Moon_, though most of the major events will still occur (newborn army, Volturi, Reneesme, etc.) It is a Jacob/OC so check it out, the first chapter will go up today.

Thank you again to those of you who did happen to like the first chapter once you stumbled upon the story. I am so sorry to have let you down with it though it was never my intention to be so flakey with a story. And if you've read the author's note up to this point, I LOVE YOU! Lol Happy New Year


End file.
